


the dark

by grimalkinInferno



Category: Homestuck, MSPaint Adventures
Genre: Canon Compliant, Depression, F/F, Headcanon, M/M, Meteorstuck, POV Karkat Vantas, angst kinda, as is karkat doesnt say fuckass every sentence, meteor crew, not shit characterization, post-retcanon, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimalkinInferno/pseuds/grimalkinInferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he likes the dark<br/>he's always liked the dark, probably. he remembers a lot of instances where it saved him; they usually involved running, harsh words, and the pounding in his head he was sure wasn't from his usual insomnia headaches.<br/>he welcomed it every time. it concealed, wrapped around him like a blanket, made sure he wouldn't be hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark

**Author's Note:**

> yesss im doing another one. it just kinda happened in a metaphorical word vomit. capitalization? punctuation? what the fuck are those

he likes the dark

he's always liked the dark, probably. he remembers a lot of instances where it saved him; they usually involved running, harsh words, and the pounding in his head he was sure wasn't from his usual insomnia headaches.

he welcomed it every time. it concealed, wrapped around him like a blanket, made sure he wouldn't be hurt.

most times, it felt like it was the only thing he could ever trust.

but now... now things should be different. now he should feel safe and secure without needing to be draped in the cold curtain of shadow to comfort him. he should be happy. celebrating, even.

but he wasn't. if anything, he felt more wary than he ever had before in his life.

here, it was more difficult to hide. not because people would find him easily, but because he was constantly asking himself WHY; why was he hiding? why did he care if he was found? he should trust them, he should feel safe, he shouldn't be afraid anymore.

and yet... well, here was again, wasn't he?

he cursed his own paranoia silently, but didn't budge. it was nice. here, he could do whatever he wanted. here, he didn't have to worry about fucking anything up, because there was nothing TO fuck up. there was no one, nothing, only the light *bu-bump* of his blood pusher and the aching feeling in his gut that he attributed to guilt.

of course he felt guilty. he wasn't sure what about this time, but whatever it was could be investigated later. maybe his future self would decide to do that for him.

speaking of which, he feels a vibration in his pocket.

god damnit.

 

* * *

 

\--Future carcinoGeneticist [FCG] from 6 hours later opened the memo at ??:??--

FCG: ALRIGHT ASSWAD, LISTEN THE FUCK UP.

FCG: AND BY THAT I DON’T MEAN “CONTINUE TO WALLOW IN A SELF-DEPRECATING SWAMP OF YOUR OWN FILTH AND INCOMPETENCE,” AND I ALSO DON’T MEAN “POUT AND WHINE AND DENY EVERYTHING I’M SAYING IN A VAIN ATTEMPT AT RETAINING SOME SHRED OF DIGNITY THAT, NEWS FLASH, YOU DON’T POSSESS,” I MEAN ACTUALLY LISTEN TO ME.

FCG: AND BEFORE YOU ASK WHY, IT’S BECAUSE I’M SMARTER THAN YOU, YOU UNBELIEVABLY SHAMEFUL CROTCH STAIN.

FCG: ALSO BECAUSE I AM LITERALLY YOU, FROM YOUR FUTURE, SO I KIND OF KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD BE DOING ANYWAYS.

\--Current carcinoGeneticist [CCG] responded to the memo at ??:??--

CCG: OH GREAT.

CCG: TIME TO GET MY VOCAL PROCESSING CANALS COMPLETELY OBLITERATED BY SOME ASSCOUCH WHO ACTUALLY THINKS HE KNOWS ANYTHING.

FCG: WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY??

CCG: I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU JUST SAID, OR WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY, OR ANYTHING THAT YOU HAVE SAID OR WILL SAY OR ARE EVEN THINKING OF SAYING EVER, BECAUSE I DON’T NEED TO HEAR ANY OF IT.

FCG: THAT’S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT.

FCG: BECAUSE I KNOW IT.

FCG: AND BECAUSE, LET ME REPEAT THIS IN CASE THIS, SOMEHOW, DIDN’T PERMEATE THROUGH YOUR ENORMOUSLY, IMPENETRABLY, UNPARALLELABLY THICK SKULL:

FCG: I AM YOU.

FCG: SO YOU’D BETTER GET THOSE VOCAL PROCESSING CANALS READY FOR SOME COMPLETE DEFORESTATION, BECAUSE YOU ABSOLUTELY ARE GOING TO HEAR WHAT I’M ABOUT TO SAY, AND I’M MAKING SURE YOU DO.

FCG: I’LL KEEP IT AS BRIEF AS POSSIBLE, SO AS NOT TO DAMAGE YOUR DELICATE AND PRECIOUS AUDIO CONVERSION NUBS:

FCG: GET THE FUCK UP.

FCG: AND I DON’T MEAN “STAND THERE AND DO NOTHING.” I MEAN STAND UP, WALK AROUND, AND FIND SOMEONE TO TALK TO, IN THE NAME OF THE FIRST MOTHERGRUB.

FCG: JUST GET UP.

* * *

 

well, isn’t this just fucking rich.

* * *

 

CCG: REALLY?

CCG: YOU WASTED ALL THAT TIME AND ENERGY JUST TO TELL ME TO WALK AROUND?

CCG: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, SOME KIND OF SHITTY REALITY SCREENMEDIA INTERVENTION?

CCG: SHOULD I GET THE RECORDING GRUBS? ARE WE LIVE?

CCG: BETTER GET THAT PACKAGED HUMOR BUTTON READY.

CCG: HONESTLY, THIS IS SO PAN-MELTINGLY UNABASHEDLY HILARIOUS, YOU DON’T NEED IT, BUT HEY, AUTHENTICITY, AM I RIGHT?

CCG: LAY THE FUCK OFF.

CCG: I WAS ACTUALLY JUST ABOUT TO GET UP ANYWAY, BUT I WON’T NOW JUST TO SPITE YOU.

FCG: NO YOU WEREN’T. AND YES YOU WILL.

CCG: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME WHAT I AM AND AM NOT GOING TO DO??

FCG: *YOU*, YOU BLISTERING FLAGULENT *IDIOT*!!!

FCG: GUESS WHAT? SIX HOURS AGO, I SAID EXACTLY THE SAME THING YOU DID.

FCG: AND GUESS WHAT THE FUCK ELSE? I DIDN’T FOLLOW THROUGH.

FCG: AND I’M GLAD I DIDN’T BECAUSE OTHERWISE I’D STILL BE A LIFE-SUCKINGLY IMPUDENT VEGITABLE.

FCG: OR, IN OTHER WORDS, EXACTLY WHAT YOU ARE.

CCG: OK, HOLY SHIT! JUST SHUT UP!

CCG: FINE, JEGUS, I’LL GET UP.

CCG: BUT ONLY TO GET YOU TO SHUT YOUR SQUAWK BLISTER FOR FIVE SECONDS.

FCG: YOU BETTER BE.

FCG: SITTING AROUND JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE FEELING SAD ISN’T GOING TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, YOU FUCKING WANK.

CCG: WHO SAID I EVEN FELT SAD AT ALL?

CCG: I JUST LIKE BEING IN THE DARK.

FCG: KEEP TELLING YOURSELF THAT, AND MAYBE ONE DAY OINKBEASTS WILL GROW WINGS AND ASCEND INTO THE STARRY HEAVENS.

CCG: WILL YOU FUCK OFF ALREADY?? I’M GOING!

FCG: WAIT

CCG: FUCKING!

CCG: WHAT!!!

FCG: IF YOU END UP MEETING UP WITH ANYBODY

FCG: YOU’D BETTER NOT JUST BLOW THEM OFF AND GO SULK AGAIN

FCG: AND MAYBE ACTUALLY LISTEN TO WHAT THEY HAVE TO SAY.

CCG: RIGHT!! FINE!! OKAY!!

CCG: BYE!!

\--Current carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased responding to the memo at ??:??--

 

 


End file.
